remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of stock sound effects in Disney films
A list of sounds used more than once in Disney films and reused in anime media. Goofy holler ("Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!") *(Note: cartoons actually starring Goofy do not count for obvious reasons; those cartoons are in their own section here.) *''The Art of Skiing'' - first used of the holler *''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' - As the columns of rocks fall behind him, Bent-Tail the Coyote did the holler as the falling columns knocks down his column while clings to the rock for dear life. *''Make Mine Music'' - When a Coy sees the Martins aiming the rifles his way. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - At the beginning of the celebration for Lulubelle's accidental proposal to Lumpjaw, one of the bears did the Goofy holler. *''Three for Breakfast'' - After Chip 'n' Dale spread butter on the roof of Donald's house and then on Donald's feet so that he will slide off the roof. *''Honey Harvester'' - When Donald falls from a tree. *''All in a Nutshell'' - When Donald is shot through a hollow log and into a gorge offscreen. *''Cinderella'' - While the King discovered the clue to help find Cinderella, he cuts the line of the chandelier, causing the Duke to do the Goofy holler. *''Food for Feudin''' - When Dale falls into the trunk of a hollow tree (higher-sounding pitch than usual). *''Cold Turkey'' - When Milton fell into a trash can (the same sound as in "Food for Feudin'"). *''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' - When Lambert butts the wolf off the cliff. *''Peter Pan'' - During Captain Hook's struggle with Tick-Tock the Crocodile at Skull Rock, Mr. Smee accidentally hits Hook on the head with his rowboat oar, so that the crocodile, with Hook inside it, drops underwater. The holler is partially obscured by gargling noises as Hook goes underwater after taking the hit. *''Lady and the Tramp'' - When Mr. Busy is flung through the air, still attached to the log, and eventually lands in the water. *''Hooked Bear'' - When Humphrey lets go of J. Audubon Woodlore's helicopter to grab the fish falling out of it and falls down with them. *''Never a Dull Moment'' - When Jack Albany got caught on a revoling sculpture (heard in the trailer only). *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - After King Leonidas kicked the hyena during the soccer game. *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' - When Amos and Theodore's ladder breaks in the middle. *''The Strongest Man in the World'' - When A. J. Amo falls off a scaffold. *''The Rescuers'' - First, when Orville is sucked through Madame Medusa's swampmobile; second, at the end, when Orville is blown off the roof. *''Pete's Dragon'' - With Doc Terminus beginning to fly with the harpoon. *''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' - When Eli Bloodshy falls over a cliff. *The Darkwing Duck episode "Darkwing Doubloon" - When Negaduck realizes the phony sinking ship is a trap. *The DuckTales episode "Dinosaur Ducks" - When Launchpad jumps out of the plane, using the booby to help slow his fall. *''Launchpad's First Crash'' - First, when Scrooge and Launchpad fly out into the central part of the volcano; second, as the volcano erupts and the lava wave starts pouring on them before they fly right out of the volcano. (the same sound as in The Rescuers) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - First, when Kirby jumps over a cliff to save Toaster and the others, second, when the Toaster jumps into the compactor's gears and manages to stop it. *''Aladdin'' - When Aladdin, Abu and Genie escape from the Cave of Wonders, the Genie did the Goofy Holler. (the same sound as in The Art of Skiiing) *''A Goofy Movie:'' On the title screen (when "Goofy" appears onscreen), when Goofy is flung out of the car at the end of the film before the credits, and on the end Disney logo after the credits. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' - After Quasimodo and his friends pushed some guards off, one of the guards did the Goofy holler. *''Home on the Range'' - When Junior falls down the elevator shaft. *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' - When the Tin Thing falls through the Wizard's trap door. *''The Emperor's New School'' episode "Ramon's A Crowd" - When Ramon got rammed by a giant scorpion *''Enchanted'' - When a bent tree springs back to send a troll out of the picture. *The Atlanta Braves' spring training home is at ESPN's Wide world of sports, on the Walt Disney World property. During games, the scream is sometimes played when a foul ball is hit. *''Rocko's Modern Life'': Ironically featured in some episodes despite this animated series not being made by Disney. Examples include "To Heck and Back" and "Wacky Delly". *''Street Fighter: The Movie'': Ironically the only non-Disney film to ever use holler. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Batty falls off a tree causing him to do the Goofy Holler after saying "Gravity works." Wilhelm Scream *''Star Wars'' - When a stormtrooper falls into the chasm before Luke and Leia swing across. *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' - When a stormtrooper falls over the edge of Chewbacca's family treehouse. *''Star Wars Episode II: The Empire Strikes Back'' - When a A rebel soldier screams when his laser gun dish is hit and explodes during the Hoth battle, later when Chewie knocks a stormtrooper off the platform of the carbon freezing chamber (barely audible). *''Raiders of the Ark'' - When a Nazi soldier is thrown from the back of a truck into the windshield of a jeep, when another soldier falls from the left side of the truck, ripping the canvas as he falls. *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' - Actually, there are Wilhelms in all of the Star Wars films, but this one is the most interesting because Ben Burtt is the one who actually lets loose with the Wilhelm. Han Solo knocks a man over a ledge and that man is Burtt, who impersonates the Wilhelm scream using his own voice instead of using the usual stock sound. *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' - While trying to get the vial of antidote, Indy crashes into the nightclub band, and a musician screams, later when Indy shoots the driver of Lao-Chi's car, when Mola Ram is eaten by alligators. *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' - When a Nazi's grenade explodes, throwing a solider down a hill. *''Oliver & Company'' - When Bill Sykes is hit by a train. *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Chip says, "You gotta try this thing!" and then the castle is shown from the outside, where a battle ensues. A Wilhelm can be heard right after Chip's exclamation from one of the outside rioters. *''Aladdin'' - One can be heard from a member of the crowd as the Genie (under Jafar's control) lifts the palace into the air. *''A Goofy Movie'' - During the song "On the Open Road," Goofy's car strikes a construction scaffold. *''Toy Story'' - When Buzz Lightyear gets knocked out of a window. *Runaway Brain - When the video-game Dopey is killed, the "Wilhelm scream" is heard. *''Hercules'' - When villagers flee in terror as their city is attacked. *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Special Edition)'' - When a stormtrooper is thrown off a bridge on Coruscant during the final celebration. *''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace'' - When two security officers, one after the other, are hit in the chest and scream Wilhelms during the blaster battle in the Naboo hangar. *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' - When a crew member jumps from his ship and screams just before part of an iceberg falls on it. *''The Kid'' - While Russ is talking to Amy, someone screams on TV in a movie that Rusty is watching. *''Golden Dreams'' - During an earthquake, a native American screams as he falls to the ground. *''Spider-Man'' - As Peter enters the wrestling arena, the wrestler slams his opponent to the deck. The Wilhelm Scream is barely audible, but definitely there. *''Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones'' - When a ship explodes when it arrives at Coruscant at the beginning of the film. *''Cars'' - When a car gets zapped by a laser during Lightning McQueen's daydream of being sponsored by Dinoco. *''Lifted'' - At the very end of the credits. *''Up'' - Dogs falling off the cliff after Carl, Russell, Dug, and Kevin jumped over it. *''George and A.J.'' - When one of the houses burrows down, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. *''Day & Night'' - During the movie scene when the cowboy shoots a man offscreen. *''Toy Story 3'' - During the opening scene, while Andy and his toys are watching a "scary movie", a Wilhelm scream can be heard. *''Cars 2'' - When the cars in the Ye Left Turn Inn beat Grem and Acer up. *''The Legend of Mor'du'' - When Mor'du throws down soldiers from a rock, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. *''Monsters University'' - When Mike unknowingly runs over a student with the floor waxer. Tarzan yell *''Mickey's Garden'' - A bug does this twice before chasing after Mickey. *''Dumbo'' - A gorilla in the parade. *''The Art of Self Defense'' - Goofy does this in a boxing match at the end of the cartoon. *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' - Heard when the character of Chewbacca swings on a vine towards an Imperial Scout Walker on the forest planet of Endor. *''Momma Robotnik's Birthday'' - Fuzzy Wuzzy does this after transformation. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Heard when Sailor Moon jumps into Hexxus (the same sound as in Momma Robotnik's Birthday). *''Tarzan'' - the lead lets out an updated version of this yell to close out the film. *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' - The yell is also heard in a similar scene of a wookiee swinging onto an attacking droid tank. Crying Baby *''Father's Day Off'' - When Goofy hold the baby for his hard day work at his home. *''Melody'' - When the man holds a baby bottle in one hand and a baby in the other. *''Casey Bats Again'' - At the moment Casey's first daughter is born *''Lady and the Tramp'' - When the baby is crying *''The Saga of Windwagon Smith'' - An Indian baby is heard crying when Smith's ship/wagon first rolls into town. *''The Jungle Book'' - After Bagheera pushed Mowgli's basket a bit to have cry to get the wolves' attention Coughing *''The Sword in the Stone'' - Archimedes coughed the same way after the fight with the Pike and after Merlin blowed a puff of smoke into Archimedes *''The Aristocats'' - While Roquefort tries to hang on to Edgar's motorbike, smoke got to him and coughed *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland: Artemis coughed the same way when Flip smokes him. Growl *The Pointer'' - The Bear *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' - Ajax the Gorilla *''Make Mine Music'' - The Wolf in Peter and the Wolf does it every time. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - Lumpjaw does it every time. *''Cinderella'' - Bruno does it after Lucifer scratches at him when he was laughing. *''Don's Fountain of Youth'' - The Mother Alligator *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - Humphrey the Bear Ferocious Roar *''Dumbo'' - When Mr. Stork staggers back from a mean animal in a train car as he searches for Mrs. Jumbo. *''Tiger Trouble'' - The tiger roars at Goofy several times this way, especially during the chase. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - They're being chased by a lion having switched clothes so that Donald is the wild man and Goofy is the hunter. *''Cinderella'' - Before Lucifer caught Gus for the first time. *''Cold Turkey'' - Milton roars this way to back Pluto away from the turkey in the refrigerator. *''Pests of the West'' - Pluto roars this way when Bent-Tail knocks on his head thinking it was his son. *''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' - After Lambert gained courage and before going after the wolf. *''Fathers Are People'' - Twice; Goofy and another father get into a fist fight, then when Goofy is "growling" at Junior. *''Two Gun Goofy ''- Pete when he emerges from the wreckage at the saloon. *''Social Lion'' - Lambert roars this way in most of the cartoon. *''Grandcanyon Scope'' - Louie the Mountain Lion does it every time. *''No Hunting'' - Donald roars this way when he's about to out hunting. *''The Sword in the Stone'' - After Mad Madam Mim turns into a tiger. *''The Jungle Book'' - When Bagheera tries to swipe his claw at King Louie. *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - When King Leonidas yells "Stop... that... BALL!!", blowing everyone away. *''The Rescuers'' - When Bernard runs from a "grumpy old" lion at the zoo. *''Catteries Not Included'' - Before the badly damaged dog swallows Professor Nimnul whole. *''The Little Engine That Could'' - When Donald is "growling" at the tower. *''Beauty and the Beast'' - When The Beast angrily screams "GET OOOUUUUUUUTTTT!", frightening Belle, when the Beast yells, "SILENCE!" so loudly that Sailor Moon becomes calmer from her noisy wailing that causes earthquake and Chef Bouche roars this way when he's scaring off the Angry Villagers. *''Aladdin'' - Heard from the Cave of Wonders after Abu touches the Forbidden Treasure. *''The Return of Jafar'' - When Rajah attacked Iago. *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' - The Beast roars this way many times. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Twice; Sakura is ready to take a photo of Lambert and then tells him to say, "Roar," causing Lambert to roar this way and when Crysta flies back from the mad mountain lion as she looks for humans. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - After Slasher meets Louie the Mountain Lion. Car Screech *''The Tortoise and the Hare'' - When Max Hare screeches to a halt nearby a tree, to stop by Mrs. Cottontail's Girl's School and when he loses to Toby Tortoise at the finish line. *''Who Killed Cock Robin?'' - When the police stops to the scene of the crime *''Mickey's Service Station'' - When Pete brings his car to the service station and stops it. *''On Ice'' - After burning his behind, Pluto skids on the ice to stop by a hole in the ice and cool himself in the water. And before Mickey stops at the waterfall *''Mickey's Circus'' *''Mickey's Rival'' - When Mortimer screeches to a stop in his car to stop by Mickey and Minnie's picnic and later on when Mickey's car rescue Mickey and Minnie from a falling tree to drive away from the bull. *''Donald and Pluto'' - When the magnet in Pluto's stomach attracts a huge amount of sharp kitchen cutlery that chases Pluto through the kitchen, the screeching noise is heard when Pluto turns in another direction and the cutlery screech to a halt before turning to continue the chase. *''The Worm Turns'' - When Mickey's potion is beginning to come to life. *''Brave Little Tailor'' - After the guard got into the thrown room *''Donald's Golf Game'' - When the goofy golf club that Donald threw at his nephews turns into a boomerang and retreated at Donald. *''How to Ride a Horse'' - When Percy screeches to a halt in front of a white hurdle. *''Saludos Amigos'' - After Pedro saves the mail and narrowly avoids crashing into the mountain during the storm when the narrator yells, "Look out!" *''Pluto at the Zoo'' - When Pluto rushes out of the zoo and retreat to retrieve his small bone from the rubbish. *''Reason and Emotion'' - When Emotion screeches to a stop near the lady for Junior to talk to. *''The Clock Watcher'' *''Squatter's Rights'' - When Pluto chase after Chip 'n' Dale around the cabin. *''The Big Wash'' - When Delores screeches to a halt before running into the corner of the fence. *''Inferior Decorator'' - When Spike skids along an upturned strip of Donald's wallpaper. *''Mickey and the Seal'' - When Pluto runs and goes by the other way to Mickey's window to look for Salty. *''Honey Harvester'' - When Spike tries to stop himself from flying into the cork and also when he steer his tail with a cactus spike and dive down to attack Donald. *''Tennis Racquet'' - At the beginning of the slow motion treatment of the shot. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy stops in front of the mirror before being pulled back by bungee cords. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - While Mole was stopping for a weasel was about to hit him on the head. *''Morris the Midget Moose'' - When Balsam slid into a log, when Thunderclap and Morris screeches to a stop near the edge of the cliff, when Thunderclap freaks out when he saw Morris and Balsam inside the log. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - When a card soldier screeches to a halt, trying to let the hedgehog go under him. *''Bee on Guard'' - When Buzz-Buzz screeches to a halt in front of Donald's house to peek through the keyhole at Donald. *''Susie the Little Blue Coupe'' - When Susie tries, but fails, to stop on a slippery road and instead skids across to crash into a streetcar. *''Trick or Treat'' - While Donald tries to stop himself from crashing through the door. *''The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A.'' - In the beginning and while the sportscar goes driving after drinking alcohol and spitting flames. *''How to Have an Accident in the Home'' - Before Donald came home *''Goliath II'' - After the mother elephant told the herd to stop. *''101 Dalmatians'' - Played twice, when Cruella De Vil makes her first appearance in the film, driving up in her fancy roadster and before Jasper and Horace went to the bridge. *''Freewayphobia'' and Goofy's Freeway Troubles - During the chain reactions of cars crashing and other instances in the films. *''The Gnome-Mobile'' - Played four times. While Knobby was explaining how the gnomes vanished, right before Mulroohney droove his car out of the garage, right as the car Yarby was riding got off the road and before Mulroohney turned to a broken bridge. *''It's Tough to Be a Bird'' - Before all of the crowded winged statues collapsed. *''The AristoCats'' - Played twice; when The Milkman's truck stops at the spot marked by O'Malley and in a slowed down version when The Milkman screeches his truck to a violent halt after seeing O'Malley and the cats in the back of his truck through his rearview mirror. *''The Rescuers'' - Played three, when Madame Medusa fell into a ditch while driving, when Orville lands the runway and when Madame Medusa parked her swampmobile on the boat. *''The Fox and the Hound ''- Played twice, first by Widow Tweed to chastise Amos Slade and second while Amos stopped his car because Widow Tweed stop in the road. *''The Return of Jafar'' - Played twice, first during Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend) before Genie came out of a taxi as a sailor, and second with Rajah and Iago crashed into the dinner party. *''Get A Horse!'' - When, after Mickey blasts Pete with a fire extinguisher through the phone, Pete's car spins out and skids to a stop on an icy pond. *''Earth Quack'' - When Huey, Dewey, and Louie stop their cart just before it falls down a chasm. *''The Uncrashable Hindentanic'' - Scrooge has a champagne bottle in his hands and tries to break it; but stops and questions Duckworth on the cost of the bottle of alcohol. *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' - Green Eggs and Ham: In a slowed down version when Joey hits the brake on the hangcar. *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' - During a chase *''The Little Engine That Could'' - Played three, first by Farnsworth while stopping because Rollo flagged him down, second in a slowed down version when Pete screeches to a violent halt to scold at Rollo and when Tillie tries to pull the birthday train to safely. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Played twice, first after Sailor Mercury told the elephant herd to stop, and second in a speed up version when Crysta screeches to a halt after overhearing Sailor Jupiter saying that she made an error. *''The Lion King 1½'' - When Timon and Pumbaa find the animals already arrive at Pride Rock. Herbie horn *''It's Tough to Be a Bird'' - While a mother bird feeds a honking car to a chick Oof *''How to Play Football'' - When a Taxidermy Tech player trips several Anthropology A&M players. *''Hockey Homicide'' - Icebox Bertino and/or Fearless Ferguson make these kinds of noises when they attack each other. *''Tea for Too Many'' - After an ant throws an olive *''Cinderella'' - When the footman trips on Lady Tremaine's walking stick so that he falls down on the floor and cause him to drop the glass slipper. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - Played twice, after the White Rabbit got pushed by Alice out of the house and after the March Hare hits the Mad Hatter on the head with a mallet *''Sleeping Beauty ''- Owl after just got into Prince Phillip's clothes and landed on his boots. *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' - When Blackbeard fell off of the police motorcycle. *''The Jungle Book'' - When Shere Khan gets Baloo off him and said "I'll kill you for this". *''The Aristocats'' - Played twice, when the alley cats dropped the horse collar on Edgar and when he got kicked into the trunk by Frou-Frou. *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - When a waitress at the pub slaps a patron when he requests a kiss, and again during the brawl near the end of the sequence. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - When Sailor Moon used Sailor Moon Kick against Professor Nimnul. Wood Crack *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy goes crashing through the ceiling on the rings. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - When the Walrus is running to escape the enraged Carpenter inside their shack, he runs right through the swinging door, leaving a Walrus-shaped hole. *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' - Horace and Jasper get kicked by the Captain into the barn wall. *''Trailer Horn'' *''The Sword and the Stone'' *''It's Tough to Be a Bird'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' Wood Crash *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy goes crashing through the ceiling on the rings. Window Shatter *''Pinocchio:'' When Lampwick throws a brick at a stained glass window. *''Donald's Crime:'' When Donald breaks open his nephews' piggy bank, and again, when Donald jumps through a window. *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - Twice, Sailor Moon's noisy wailing shatters a glass walls and after the Moonstone is shattered by Sailor Venus. Cymbal Crash *''Fantasia'' - During "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", when Mickey and then Yen Sid raise their arms to control the waters, creating big splashes. *''Dumbo'' - Several times in the Pink Elephants On Parade number, such as when two pink elephants' trunk touch, creating an electrical charge between, then when one elephant throws that charge at another. *''Bambi'' - When a big flaming tree falls toward Bambi and hits the water behind him as he jumps over a waterfall. *''Symphony Hour'' - Twice, when Donald bangs two cymbals together causing him to shake at the end of rehearsal, then when a cymbal falls down on Donald's head. *''Stop That Tank'' - When Adolf Hitler, having been killed, falls down and crashes into Hell. *''The Three Caballeros'' - When a guitar is playing behind Donald and Jose Carioca and, as they dance together, they collide and stumble backward. Also when the little gaucho shakes the flying donkey and then throws him on the ground. Also heard several times in the Baia sequence. *''Hockey Homicide'' - When one Goofy spectator laughs and repeatedly hits another on the head with his hand. *''So Dear to My Heart'' - Heard in the animated segment just before the fair scene, as the owl rolls a pumpkin up close to the animated Danny and to the camera with a camera. *''Trailer Horn'' - Twice in succession when Chip and Dale drop pinecones in Donald's head. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - When the daisy bang two of her yellow petals together like a cymbal at the end of the song "All in the Golden Afternoon". Also when the King of Hearts and the cards all gather around the Queen of Hearts, who shoves them all down as she yells, "Somebody's head will roll for this!" *''No Smoking'' - When Goofy and a hobo both grab a cigarette between them, this sound is heard when the hobo punches Goofy in the face so he can get the cigarette for himself. *''How to Be a Detective'' - Goofy hits a weasel on the head with his nightstick, but somehow gets knocked out himself. *''Noah's Ark'' - Noah's sons crash into a tree while carrying wood. *''Babes in Toyland'' - Heard several times when Tom cuts open the ribbons on the toy soldiers' boxes. *''Dad, Can I Borrow the Car?'' - Heard at the end of the opening song, then when the poorly-built model car is completed. *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' - Heard when Donovan and Frank are fighting on the fire engine that's going down the river. *''Get A Horse!'' - When, at one point, Mickey manipulates the theater screen so that Pete's car falls down on him after he dazedly says, "I used to have a little cat once..." *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' - Heard when Nemo destroys the Nightmare King with the King of Slumberland's royal scepter. *''Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past'' - Sailor Moon doesn't believe Kunzite because it would mean Queen Serenity sent him and the others into the future with them, yelling with her face turning blue "YOU'RE LYING!!" Jet vroom *''Dumbo'' *''Victory Through Air Power'' *''Test Pilot Donald'' *''Teachers are People'' *''How to Be a Detective'' *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' - When Cruella left and got Jasper and Horace get covered by snow Loud Crash *''The Worm Turns'' *''The Brave Engineer'' *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' - When the missile backfires and crashes. Crash *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''- Whenever Doc stops and the others crash from behind. *''Dumbo'' - Before Casey Junior leaves in the beginning of the film. *''African Diary'' - When the jungle native crash into each other. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - During "Bongo", when the circus train slows to a stop and somehow causes Bongo's body to scrunch up like an accordion. *''The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A.'' - After the freeway disaster. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - When the Queen of Hearts and the cards crash into each other due to Sailor V at the end of the chase sequence. *''The Sword in the Stone'' - When Sir Ector gets bumped by the dishes. *''Uncle Donald's Ants'' *''Tea for Two Hundred ''- When the chief ants halts his ants *''Californy 'er Bust'' *''Freewayphobia'' and Goofy's Freeway Troubles - During the chain reactions of cars crashing and other instances in the films. *''It's Tough to Be a Bird'' - After all of the crowded winged statues collapsed. *''Armstrong'' - When the train screeches to halt due to rockslide. *''All Dog Go to Heaven'' - Itchy building a casino by dropping a cars one by one. *''The Little Engine That Could'' - Similar to Dumbo, at the moment, Casey Junior leaves the roundhouse. *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' - When Toaster and his friends crash land on Mars. Cat scream *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' - After the cat doctor scares the cat with a squeaking toy dog. *''Reason and Emotion'' - When Junior pulls a cat's tail. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - When Jiminy Cricket scares the cat with a bark. *''Cinderella'' - When Lucifer jumps to escape from Bruno. *''Puss Café'' *''Disneyland'' episode: "The Great Cat Family" - When the cat was destroying the rats. *''101 Dalmatians'' - Played four time, when Jasper put his lips on Sergeant Tibbs instead of his drink, when Sergeant Tibbs got in front of Horace to have him land his face to a cake, when Sergeant Tibbs came out of under the bed and Sergeant Tibbs and the puppy got caught by Jasper. *''The Saga of Windwagon Smith'' - A cat when it sees Smith's ship/wagon first rolling into town. *''The Moon-Spinners'' - Played many times in the temple of Appollo while the cats attack Stratos *''The Aristocats'' - When Thomas O'Malley was beginning to scare the Milkman, when Thomas O'Malley hang onto the Milkman's head, when Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse escape from the Milkman, when Edgar put a sack over Duchess and the kittens, and when Scat Cat and the alley cats attacks Edgar. *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - When Professor Emelius Brown stepped on Cosmic Creepers. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - When Luna spots a falling tree about to crush Zak, when Artemis was beginning to scare Zak's followers, when Tony catches Artemis, when Artemis flees from Tony and Ralph and when Luna and Artemis see Hexxus. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - When Slasher and Boof chase Luna and Artemis and when Mac put a sack over Luna and Artemis. Cat scream 2 *''Cinderella'' - After Lucifer scratches Bruno who then growls at him. *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - Felicia when she sees Toby going to chase her. *''Jungle Cubs'' - Every time Bagheera tries to roar in the episode, How the Panther Lost His Roar. *''Rock-A-Doodle'' - Edmond sees himself as a cat in the broken mirror. *''Catteries Not Included'' - Spunky when the badly damaged Robot Dog chases him. *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' - When Ratso pulls Maisie's tail. Pluto scream *''Mickey's Garden'' - When Pluto come out from the giant acorn after a giant dung beetle chase after Mickey. *''Bone Trouble'' - When Pluto leaps at one reflection of his in one mirror, it gets very huge, causing Pluto to yelp like this and retreat. *''Lend a Paw'' - When Pluto barks for Mickey to save him from the well. *''Tiger Trouble'' - The tiger screams in pain when Goofy lights up the match in his foot. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - When Ichabod Crane, riding on his horse, heading to the dark forest and encounters The Headless Horseman on Halloween night. Ichabod also screams the same way when, after he crosses the bridge, he sees the Headless Horseman throw his pumpkin at him. *''Cold War'' - When Goofy's wife puts a hot water bottle on his feet to keep him from getting chilled and then tells him to say, "Ah," causing Goofy to scream in this way. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Raja screams in pain when Sailor Moon bites him on the paw. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - Boof howls the same way when a forest bear scares him. Pete scream *''Shanghaied'' - Twice, both when Mickey jabs Pete in the rear with a swordfish. *''Trombone Trouble'' - When Donald zaps Pete with his new god-like powers. *''Sheep Dog'' - When Bent-Tail falls on a cactus. *''How to Catch a Cold'' - The Common Man screams like this in agony after trying to relax but his son shoots a popgun at him. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - After Sailor Moon weakens Hexxus by releasing her heart. Gulp 1 *''Officer Duck'' - When Pete as Tiny Tom sees a bunch of balls and chains and cuffs in Donald's basket and asks what they are, Donald swallows this way before gurgling in baby talk, to which Pete says, "Baby toys, huh?" *''Bambi'' - Thumper as an adult does this as the female bunny starts flirting with him. *''Defense Against Invasion'' - When the disease germs start swallowing down the blood, one by one. *''How to Play Football'' - When one of the Goofy football players has a football in his mouth. *''The Legend of Coyote Rock'' - Blackie does this before she started to run from Bent-Tail. *''Make Mine Music'' - During "Casey at the Bat", the rival team's pitcher does this (and pulls on his shirt collar to let out some steam) when he sees Casey come up to bat. *''Squatter's Rights'' - When Pluto swallows up the burned up match. *''Donald's Double Trouble'' - When Donald swallowed up the piece of wood that he took a gigantic bite of from the beam and spitted out the nail. *''The Purloined Pup'' - When Butch swallows a piece of a bone he bit off. *''Melody Time'' - When Pecos Bill sees Slue Foot Sue for the first time and again when he Sees sue again in her wedding dress. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - When Winkie puts his arm around Mole like a teddy bear; after Ichabod Crane realized he's on the Headless Horseman's horse, instead of his own. *''Cinderella'' - The Grand Duke swallows this way when the King holds the sword with the glass slipper on it in front of his face and orders him to find the owner of the slipper and bring in the one whose foot fits it. *''Puss Café'' - When the cats come back in through the brick wall to catch some fish. *''Camp Dog'' - Bent-Tail swallows like this while clinging for dear life to the rope in the air. *''Peter Pan'' - Tick-Tock the Crocodile jumps to take a piece of Captain Hook's coat. Hook also swallows this way when Peter Pan threatens him with the sword to say that he is a codfish. *''The Simple Things'' - When Mickey is eating a sandwich. *''101 Dalmatians'' - Before Colonel told Sergeant Tibbs to go into Hell Hall. *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' - When Kanga, Roo, Owl and Eeyore were eating together. (1965 Disneyland Records LP version only) *''Understanding Stresses and Strains'' - When the man nervously and literally swallows his pride when, misunderstanding that his boss was merely preoccupied at the moment, worries that neither fight nor flight will save him. *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' - When the big female Heffalump put the lid back on top of the honey pot with legs. *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!'' - When the caterpillar is munching on a leaf, much to Rabbit's fright. *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - When the piano player has been grabbed by the neck by a tough bar patron. *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - When Kirby swallows his own cord. *''Master of the Djinni'' - Flintheart Glomgold does this after accidentally wished that he "had never found this blasted lamp" and before time reverses to when both Scrooge and Glomgold found Aladdin's Vault. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Hexxus absorbs the Sailor Senshi's Hearts. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - After Sailor Jupiter seduces Boss into looking at under her skirt. Gulp 2 *''Mickey's Parrot'' - When Mickey sees a pair of shoes under him and thinks an escaped killer is right behind him. *''The Pointer ''- Mickey does it before he sees what he thought was Pluto is actually a bear. *''Officer Duck'' - When Pete addresses to Officer Donald that he is Tiny Tom. *''Mr. Duck Steps Out'' - After the popped corn flew into Donald's mouth. *''Bone Trouble'' - When Pluto realizes that Butch came over to his side of the fence. *''Donald's Vacation'' - When Donald thinks he has escaped from the bear, but finds that he's actually sitting on its back. *''Window Cleaners'' - When Donald sees that his tied-up position has left his behind vulnerable to being stung by the bee. *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' - Twice; when Pete hears Pluto's barking coming from somewhere in Mickey's vicinity, Mickey swallows this way before trying to bark like a dog to confuse Pete, and again when Mickey is disguised as a conductor to fool Pete. *''Timber'' - Donald does it after Pete puts the blade on the chopped piece of wood and bangs on it to make it look like another axe. *''Truant Officer Donald'' - Donald finds out that the school is closed for summer holidays and gulps nervously. *''El Gaucho Goofy'' - Goofy accidentally swallows the knife during cutting and eating. *''How to Ride a Horse'' - When Percy swallowed up some hay, when he swallowed up some carrots that Goofy offered to him. *''Canine Caddy'' - When Pluto realizes that the golf ball is still on his behind. *''Lend a Paw'' - When Pluto gets in trouble after Bianca rats him out for making a mess. *''Dumbo'' - Dumbo swallows the bucketful of water this way, not knowing that it has been spiked with alcohol. Also heard when Dumbo wakes up and realizing that he and Timothy are in a tree. *''Tiger Trouble'' - The tiger swallows the sole of Goofy's boot. *''Song of the South'' - During the Tar Baby scene, Brer Rabbit swallows this way when Brer Fox plans to hang him. He also swallows this way during the Laughing Place scene when, tied to a spit, Brer Fox holds him over an open fire before laughing. *''Donald's Dream Voice'' - When Donald swallows one of the voice pills to finish his sentence in a normal voice to sell hairbrushes and get a chance for Daisy to marry him. *''Mickey and the Seal'' - When Salty swallowed up two fishes after Mickey tosses them to him. *''The Simple Things'' - When the clam inside Pluto's mouth ate and swallowed up Mickey's sandwich. *''The Jungle Book'' - When Baloo gets his neck caught by a tree branch while pulling Shere Khan's tail. *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - When the Hippopotamus accidentally swallows the ball. *''The Rescuers'' - Played twice after Evinrude drank Luke's liquor *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' - Melody ties a pink ribbon up in a bow accidentally gagging Sebastian when she is getting prepared for the party *''Loved and Chased! Luna's Worst Day Ever'' - A blushed Sailor Jupiter does this as her eyes were staring at under Sailor Mercury's skirt, which was in front of her face. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Sailor Moon swallows this way before she sacrificed her heart to save Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus from Hexxus. Poof *''Trombone Trouble'' - When Donald burns the top of his head with his new god powers. *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' - The cornfield "turns to dust". *''Puss Café'' - When one cat bonks another cat on the head. *''Fathers Are People'' - When Goofy blows on a cigar. *''No Smoking'' - When an airplane flyer uses his cigarette smoke to create skywriting. *''Trick or Treat'' - When the living jack-o-lantern disappears. *''Lady and the Tramp'' - When Jim Dear takes a picture of Lady and Tramp with their litter of puppies. *''How to Have an Accident in the Home'' - Played three times, after Donald got electrified in the bathtub, after Donald got electrified by the toaster and after the "The End" came in *''How to Have an Accident at Work ''- Before Donald got to the punch clock *''Mary Poppins'' - At the moment Mary Poppins got her picture taken for winning the race. *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' - During the "Heffalumps and Woozles" sequence when Pooh disappears in a cloud of smoke. *''The Aristocats'' - Similar to Lady and the Tramp, at the moment the cats get their picture taken near the end of the film. *''Pete's Dragon'' - When Elliott started to belge fire after drinking *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' - The episode "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" has this sound play any time a candle goes out on the giant birthday cake. *''Send In The Clones'' - When Magica transforms herself into a nanny Falling in a distance *''Victory Through Air Power'' - Any time a bomb is heard in falling from an airplane. *''The Three Caballeros'' - When Donald falls right into the Mexican girls at the beach. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - After the beanstalk got cut down while Willie the Giant was still on *''Melody Time'' - Played multiple times, starting after Widowmaker had Slue-Foot Sue go bouncing to get enough speed to get to the moon. *''Trailer Horn'' - After Donald in his car slingshots from a tree and crashes right onto a giant rock. *''Puss Café'' - When the cats slingshot Pluto out of the hammock. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - When Goofy is about to slam into the bull by his suspenders. *''The Sword in the Stone'' - When Merlin changes into a walrus while falling onto Madam Mim's chicken form. *''The AristoCats'' - When Edgar, having escaped from Napoleon and Lafayette for the first time, crashes through the windmill. *''Robin Hood'' - When Robin's arrow flies to the target from high up in the air. *''Get a Horse!'' - When Mickey is flying Horace like a biplane before they bounce off the screen and crash though the floor. *''Dinosaur Ducks'' - Before the cargo copter crash-lands. *''Catch as Cash Can: A Drain on the Economy'' - When Scrooge ducks the speeding bullet which causes the cannon to explode. *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' - Twice, when the tugboat falling towards Nightmare Land and when the malevolent train plunges off a dead end trestle before explodes on impact is the same scene as Back to the Future Part III. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - After Hexxus drained a fuel of the Ranger Rocket. Bonk *''Donald's Crime'' - Donald falls onto the floor when he tells his nephews to go to bed. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy's barbell falls on his fingers. *''Peter Pan'' - When Captain Hook hits his head on the top of the cave while Mr. Smee is rowing him out. *''Ben and Me'' - When Ben hits a lamp post. *''How to Sleep'' - When the professor hits Goofy on the head with a mallet to get him to sleep. *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' - When Madam Mim hits her head on a rock during the duel. *''The Jungle Book'' - When Baloo crashes into a tree as the monkeys pull Mowgli up into the branches. *''It's Tough to Be a Bird'' - When the bird gets crushed by a rock during his song, and when the bird lands after begging knocked off a statue *''Robin Hood'' - Played twice when a rhino guard hits his head on a rock at the end of the chase sequence, and again when the castle gate falls just as Robin was about to escape. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Played multiple times, Batty crashes into a trees. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - Similar to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Batty Koda crashes into trees and window. Clang *''Window Cleaners'' - When a stop sign tied with a rope hits the metal railings. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Heard when Goofy's barbell falls apart, and again when Goofy is crashing down the apartment building. *''How to Have an Accident at Work'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - When Batty was hit by the headlight while flying. Kling *''Donald's Tire Trouble'' - When, at one point, Donald tries to unfold the stick for his jack, one end springs back up and hits Donald on the side of the head. *''Lion Around'' - When Louie hits Donald's head while trying to find him in a row of duck decoys. *''Peter Pan'' - When Smee accidentally hits Captain Hook with a hammer, and again when a cannon hits Hook on the head. *''101 Dalmatians'' - When Horace sits in the fireplace and hits himself on the head jumping up, and again when the Captain kicks Horace and Jasper in the barn. *''Dinosaur Ducks'' - When a pterodactyl hits a cargo helicopter on the back, throwing the boys off the crate. *Catch as Cash Can: Working for Scales Boink 1 *''Pluto's Playmate'' - Salty the Seal barks at Pluto this way at first. *''Victory Through Air Power'' - When Pierre throws a brick at Fritz. *''How to Play Football'' - When one Goofy player kicks the football in the air so that it spirals as it does. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy attempts to flex his muscles. *''The Jungle Book'' - When the monkeys are throwing fruit on Baloo. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - When Batty bumps into Makoto/Lita's breasts. Boink 2 *''The Tortoise and the Hare'' - Every time Max Hare hits the tennis ball. *''Puss Café'' - When one cat pushes another cat through the brick wall when Pluto is chasing them. *''Cold War'' - After Goofy accidentally sneezes out his cold pill and it ricochets around the bathroom, this sound is heard when the pill hits Goofy on the head before it falls down the drain. *''The Simple Things'' - The starfish does an eye take while on Pluto's snout as he's about to run into a rock. *''How to Dance'' - When a purse hits a depressed Goofy on the head, after the narrator says, "Are you left holding the bag?" *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' - When Pooh and Piglet are blown into Owl's house and hit the wall. *''Tarzan'' - During the song "Trashin' the Camp" when a phonograph horn lands in Tantor's trunk. Splat *''The Jungle Book'' - When a monkey hits Baloo with a pumpkin. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - When Usagi spits the juice all way down from a tree after putting her finger down her throat and throwing up. Hypnotic Gaze *''Der Fuehrer's Face'' - When Donald begins to go insane from the workload. *''Pluto's Blue Note'' - Heard when, after Pluto accidentally turns on the record player, he sets his tail on the record and its music runs up his tail, up his back and neck, and out his mouth. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - When Mr. Toad becomes obsessed with motor cars. *''Tommorow We Diet!'' - Goofy as George Geef starts to go crazy from seeing food everywhere. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - When Alice eats a cookie marked "Eat Me" inside the White Rabbit's house and starts growing huge. *''Trick or Treat'' - Played three times, after Witch Hazel sprays her potion for the first time on Donald's feet, when Witch Hazel gave the feet their first order and after Witch Hazel sprays her potion on Donald's feet the second time and after given their orders and before Donald tries to break the door down. *''Peter Pan'' - After Mr. Smee hits Captain Hook on the head with a hammer. *''Master of the Djinni'' - Due to Glomgold's accidental wish, the timeline reverses. *''A Lad in a Lamp'' - After Chip n' Dale wished none will happen again, the timeline reverses. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Twice after Crysta gives Batty the "Gift of fairy sight", and when Crysta fails several attempts to fix Zak's size, turning him into various sizes and strange creatures during each attempt. Tiny Bugle Charge *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' - By a little bee to call the other bees to chase Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin *''The Rescuers'' - After Evinrude drank Luke's liquor *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' - By Zipper Machine getting out of control *''Alice in Wonderland'' - After the Mad Hatter messed up the White Rabbit's watch *''How to Have an Accident at Work'' - After Donald throws a wrench into a machine *''Babes in Toyland'' - After the Toymaker sets the toymaking machine on superspeed *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - Played twice, after Hiram Flaversham throw a fit after Ratigan say "You Know What Happens If You Fail." on the controls of the clockwork robot, and before it squirted oil on Ratigan, and before the robot said "Commonly known as a..." *''Armstrong'' - After the water hits Armstrong, causing the robot to malfunction and fall apart. *''Robot Robbers'' - After Scrooge, Gyro and Glomgold pulled the switches the overload of power causes the robots to blow their fuses. *''Micro Ducks from Outer Space'' - When Scrooge misuses an alien size-shifting device, and accidentally ends up shrinking himself, the boys, and Webby, to the size of ants. *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - Played three, before Air Conditioner explodes in rage, when Kirby malfunctions after he saw the waterfall and after Toaster sacrificed himself by throwing himself into the gears of the Crusher. *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' - Played twice, after the Lab Computer crashes, thanks to a bunch of terrible computer viruses infecting Wittgenstein, an old TLW-728 supercomputer and before Wittgenstein meets his fate. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - Professor Norton Nimnul's robots explode from Sailor Moon's Supersonic Waves *''Inspector Gadget 2'' - While the mixer mixing the Lemon Pudding gone out of control and while Inspector Gadget cleans a toilet at the Police Station *''High-Tech House of Horrors'' - Shari the computer shorts out after not getting attention. Panting *''Lonesome Ghosts'' - After Goofy strangles himself. *''Tiger Trouble'' - As the tiger chases Goofy around a rock, they both stop to catch their breath. *''Canine Patrol'' - After Pluto gets tired searching under all of the rocks for the turtle. Rooster Crow *''The Brave Engineer'' - *''Father's Lion'' - At the beginning. *''Lady and the Tramp'' - When we first see Lady full-grown on Jim Dear and Darling's bed. *''101 Dalmatians'' - After we fade from Pongo, Perdita, and the puppies walking on the ice and before Cruella driving her car and stopping to know if Jasper and Horace still found the puppies. *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' - After Little Nemo's nightmare ends. *''Rock-A-Doodle'' - Following the defeat of The Grand Duke of Owls. Rooster Crow 2 *''Lady and the Tramp'' - When morning comes as Lady and Tramp have slept together on the hill overlooking the town (after "Bella Notte"). *''The Little Engine That Could'' - When morning comes at the roundhouse. Rooster Crow 3 *''The Incredible Journey'' - Before Bodger, Luath and Tao left the farm to continue the journey home. *''The Sword in the Stone'' - Before Sir Ector yells "CHARGE!!!" to Kay on his horse. *''The Aristocats'' - Before Thomas O'Malley's first appearance. *''The Small One'' - When we first see Small One still sleeping at the beginning. *''The Fox and the Hound'' - Before Tod calls out to Copper to come and still play with him during "Best of Friends". *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' - After Nemo returns home and once more awakens peacefully in his room. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - After Zak awakes on Earth Day morning. Horse whinny *''Farmyard Symphony'' - A horse whinnies melodiously as part of the farm animals' song. *''Merbabies'' - A donkey-looking seahorse is heard whinnying like this. *''The Autograph Hound'' - The Lone Ranger's horse whinnies this way in delight when it hears about Donald being on the studio premises. *''How to Ride a Horse'' - Goofy's horse laughs this way. *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' - Heard (probably by Horace) when Goofy slaps Mickey on his behind. *''Symphony Hour'' - Horace laughing at Donald looking like a Chinese stereotype. *''Straight Shooters'' - Donald's reaction to seeing his nephews disguised in drag. *''Melody Time'' - During Pecos Bill, Widowmaker whinnies like this in anger when he does not want to let Slue-Foot Sue ride him. Horse whinny 2 *''Zorro'' - Zorro's horse does this during the title song. *''Sleeping Beauty'' - Samson does it when Maleficent blasts a gap on the floor before jumping to the other edge. The second time he does it, he stops before a forest of thorns, and for the third time, stopping before Maleficent before she turns into a dragon. *''The Sword in the Stone'' - After Sir Ector yells "CHARGE!!!" Horse whinny 3 *''Sleeping Beauty'' - When Samson almost falls off a cliff through the thorns forest that Prince Phillip is still cutting off. Also, after Maleficent the Dragon blasts fire at Prince Phillip the first three times. *''The Aristocats'' - Frou-Frou does it every time. *''The Small One''- The horse does it with the Three Merchants' word from "Clink, clink, clank, clank" called "We-e-e-e-e work a little harder if we must." after it's bought by the Baker. Children Laughing *''Little Hiawatha'' - After Hiawatha fell off of his boat *''Orphan's Benefit'' - Played many times, like when Donald Duck was made a fool *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - After Makoto/Lita punches Batty Exhausted breathing *''The Sword in the Stone'' - After the Wolf climbed up the hill to get Arthur *''Pete's Dragon'' - After Elliott belged fire after drinking the drink Hoagy offered him *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - After Zak searches for Princess Serenity, the Spirit of Earth Day Present and before meets Prince Endymion, the Spirit of Earth Day Future. Pluto growls (Wagrowlruff) *''Mickey's Elephant'' - Pluto flips himself on the ground after Bobo the elephant use truck to life Pluto's tail. *''Cat Nap Pluto'' - Pluto chase Figaro around a circle after Figaro wake Pluto by grabbing the tail. *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' - Pluto runs out from the closet with Mickey's fancy suit and the hat and and trip to under the bed. *''Cinderella'' - Bruno made to Cinderella's tower room, to chase his foe Lucifer and the cat toward out the window and Bruno watched Lucfer fall down of the tower. *''R'Coon Dawg'' - Pluto sniff the tracks of the raccoon but chase a mirage raccoon after hit on the head by the rock. Witch Shriek *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' - While the evil queen was falling to her death *''Trick or Treat'' - After Witch Hazel was scared by a pumpkin *''Sleeping Beauty'' - After Prince Phillip stabbed Maleficent with the sword of truth *''The Little Mermaid'' - When Ursula is impaled by bow of a ship by Eric, struck by lightning, and then sank with it. *''The Last Unicorn'' - When Celaeno kills Mommy Fortuna. Donkey Bray 1 *''The Cactus Kid'' - Pete's burro brays this way. *''Ye Olden Days'' - Mickey's donkey does this after they chase Goofy out the window. *''Mickey's Polo Team'' - Donald's donkey brays this way when it sits on his head when refusing to move. *''Merbabies'' - A donkey-looking seahorse brays this way several times (and then neighs like a horse). *''Pinocchio'' - Pinocchio does this when he laughs inside Monstro. Donkey Bray 2 *''Savage Sam'' - Jumper the mule brayed at Arliss when he was in the cornfield. *''Gus'' - Gus brayed a lot at Spinner and Crancase. *''The Small One'' - Small One and the donkeys Cranky Bird *''Contrary Condor'' - Used everytime Condor and her baby squawk. *''Goliath II'' - While the bird saves her eggs from falling *''The Sword in the Stone'' - After Arthur went inside the tree from the cranky bird *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - After Batty crashes into a tree with the cranky bird Dog Snarl *''The Fox and the Hound ''- When Tod and Copper came to face-to-face with each other. *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - Toby does it every time. *''The Little Mermaid'' - Max *''Rock-A-Doodle'' - Patou does it every time. Hound Barking *''The Hound That Thought He Was a Raccoon'' - Rounder chased after Old Grouch. *''The Legend of Lobo'' - The tracking hounds went barking to alert the hunter. *''The Incredible Journey'' - A Bloodhound barked on a passing truck when they hid under the bridge. *''Rascal'' - A hound dog was heard when all the dogs chased after Rascal. *''The Fox and the Hound'' - Copper went chasing Tod. Bear Roar *''Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier'' - Davy fought a bear behind the bushes. *''Old Yeller'' - Yeller fought the mother bear to save Arliss. Raccoon Growl *''Old Yeller'' - Two raccoons were fighting over a corn cob that cause to wake Travis and Yeller. *''The Hound That Thought He Was a Raccoon'' - Old Grouch growled at Rounder. *''Rascal'' - Rascal bit Sterling on his hand. Furious Dog Barking *''Old Yeller'' - Yeller saved Arliss from the mother bear. *''Big Red'' - Red fought a mountain lion to save his owner. *''Savage Sam'' - Sam went chasing that one Apache that held Arliss as his hostage. *''The Incredible Journey'' - Luath went barking at the mother bear to save Bodger. *''Mary Poppins'' - A big dog stood on a wooden box that frighten Jane and Michael Banks. *''Rascal'' - Wowser got in a fight with a mother raccoon that was protecting her babies. Carnival Talking *''Dumbo'' - While the kids were entering the tent to see Dumbo and his mother *''Donald's Double Trouble'' - While Daisy and Donald's double were having fun in the carnival before getting their pictures taken *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' Gasp 1 *''Song of the South'' - When Brer Rabbit saw Brer Fox coming to get him. *''Mickey and the Seal'' - Pluto gasps this way when he and Mickey see all the seals in the bathroom. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - Played twice, after Mole folded the Deed to Toad Hall into a paper airplane and after Ichabod got caught in a spider web. *''Food for Feudin''' - After Pluto saw Dale rolling down on an acorn. *''Get Rich Quick'' - Goofy gasps this way during the poker game after the narrator says, "One must keep his eyes peeled even in a friendly game." *''No Smoking'' - Goofy gasps like this when a cigar falls into a drainage grate. *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' - Played twice, when Pluto saw Dale on his nose, and when Dale threw a bauble towards the floor (but speed up). *''The Aristocats'' - When Roquefort got scared by one of Scat Cat's gang of alley cats. *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - Kirby does this when he saw the waterfall. *''Dream of a Pure White Dress! Usagi Becomes a Bride'' - When Grandpa Hino looks up Ami's skirt. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Played three, when Zak finds a tree stump, when Prince Endymion, the Spirit of Earth Day Future shows Zak a defeated Usagi's real identity as Sailor Moon, and when Sailor Mars reveals she tricked Crysta (but speed up). Gasp 2 *''Mickey and the Seal'' - Mickey gasps this way when he and Pluto see all the seals in the bathroom. *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - The women all gasp like this in unison during Ichabod's singing lesson before falling over in a faint. *''Pluto's Heart Throb'' - Dinah gasps like this when she sees Pluto all beaten up thanks to Butch. *''Camp Dog'' - Pluto gasps like this when he realizes that the coyotes are not in the bed in the tent. *''The Hunting Instinct'' - Ludwig Von Drake gasps like this when he takes in a deep breath to blow into a horn. *''The Fox and the Hound'' - Squeak gasps like this when Widow Tweed is about to pour water into a potted plant where Squeak is hiding. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Played twice, Zak gasps like this when the spirit of Queen Serenity appears and Crysta gasps like this when Sailor Mars reveals she tricked her. *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' - Budgie gasps like this when she sees Minako transforming into Sailor Venus. Electricity *''Mickey's Trailer'' - When Goofy gets zapped after accidentally sticking his fork in one hand in an electric socket, which causes his corn in the other hand to pop into popcorn. *''Trombone Trouble'' - Whenever Donald zaps Pete with his godlike powers. *''Donald's Off Day'' - When a storm cloud forms over Donald's head as he menacingly advances toward his nephews. *''Two Gun Goofy'' - The sound of the dynamite wick burning out. *''How to Dance'' - When Goofy gets electrocuted while dancing with a model partner. *''Ben and Me'' - Any time Amos gets zapped by electricity. *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' - When Captain Nemo turns on the submarine's electric forcefield to shock the attacking cannibals. *''The Little Mermaid'' - When Sebastian gets electrocuted by King Triton's Trident due to Usagi/Serena using a mirror Smacking and shouting *''On Ice'' - When a fish smacks Goofy with a club. *''Moving Day'' - When Donald tries to pull out the plunger off his bottom, but then the handle swacks him in the face. *''Alpine Climbers'' - When a mother eagle attacks Mickey for stealing her eggs. *''Mickey's Circus'' - When Mickey swacks Donald in the face with a stick while on a type rope. Fireworks *''A Salute to Father'' - At the very beginning, when fireworks form the letters "F-A-T-H-E-R" and then the words "HI POP". *''Disneyland Goes to the World's Fair'' - Heard at the very end, during the fireworks show. *''Babes in Toyland'' - While the toymaking machine goes out of control *''Mary Poppins'' - While Admiral Boom attacks the chimney sweeps with fireworks *''The Rescuers'' - Played Twice, while Bernard, Bianca and Orville struggle through the fireworks and after Rabbit and Deacon Owl light the fireworks to distract Madame Medusa and Mr. Snoops *''Aladdin'' - Played after the song A Whole New World, when both Aladdin and Jasmine are watching the fireworks in China. Boing *''Alice in Wonderland'' - After the Walrus hit the the Carpenter on the head before going to the oysters. Also when the White Rabbit's watch starts going out of control, after the Mad Hatter and the March Hare "fix" it. *''Peter Pan'' - At Skull Rock, after Peter Pan slides his foot off of Captain Hook's sword, causing the blade to shake and vibrate. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - After Sailor V, the Spirit of Earth Day Past, jumps the tree branch. Thunder 1 *''Snow White'' - Played when the witch poisoned Snow White and after the witch fell over the cliff along with the giant boulder. *''Pinocchio'' - *''Dumbo'' - Played at the very beginning after the credit. *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' - Played at the beginning after the main title. Thunder 2 *''Lady and the Tramp'' - *''Sleeping Beauty'' - Played when Maleficent's domain, the Forbidden Mountain, is seen the first time *''In Search of the Castaways'' - Played three times before the Mongroove tree caught on fire *''The Rescuers'' - Played twice, in the Buena Vista logo poped up and in the very beginning in Madame Medusa's hideout in Devil's Bayou *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - *''The Brave Little Toaster ''- After Toaster's nightmare ends Thunder 3 *The Jungle Book - A lightening hit a tree to cause a fire. *Frankenweenie - A lightening bolt strike the rod to bring Sparky back to life. Clearing Throat *''In Dutch'' - By the Mayor before Pluto looks up to the mayor *''Cinderella'' - By Major before the Fairy Godmother said mice *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - By Ralph Hiccup *''Mickey's Garden'' - When the giant bugs drink some of the insecticide, which causes them to become drunk. *''Der Fuehrer's Face'' - When Donald swallows a piece of wooden bread. *''Fun and Fancy Free'' - When Jiminy Cricket drinks an actual (that is, live-action) drink. *''Mars and Beyond'' - When a Martian, after wining and dining some captured Earth men on synthetic food, tries some of the food itself, it hiccups like this as it turns into that same Earth man. *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' - When Roo is eating some lunch (1965 Disneyland Records LP version only). *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - When Tony eats a cheese sandwich. Slingshot *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy is shot up to the ceiling after getting tangled up in the stretcher. *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' - When a bee flies up from the mud and hits Pooh's bottom while he's floating. Wobble *''Alice in Wonderland'' - When the White Rabbit takes off a spring stuck on his nose. *''Peter Pan'' - When Peter wobbles Hook's sword during their fight in Skull Rock. *''Robin Hood'' - Every time Trigger fires "Old Betsy." *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Sailor V, the Spirit of Earth Day Past, wobbles the tree branch after jumped. Dog Pack Barking *''Bambi'' - Faline gets chased by the hunting dogs and have her trapped on a ledge. *''Make Mine Music'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - When Toad made his escape, he hid behind so the police dogs ran past him. *The Three Caballeros - During the song, Donald, Jose and Panchito were fighting over the Latain babe. *''Donald's Crime'' - Donald heard the Bloodhounds barking coming for him. *''Bee at the Beach'' - The sharks went chasing after Donald. *''Lady and the Tramp'' - Lady gets chased by the three stray dogs and have her trapped in a blind alley. *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' - When Tiger gets chased by a pack of angry dogs Plugged trumpet *''The Jungle Book'' - When Col. Hathi squeezes an elephant's trunk while it's blowing. *''Robin Hood'' - Lady Cluck blocks an elephant guard's trunk when it makes a trumpet sound. *''The Rescuers'' - When Rever and Owl plugs Madame Medusa's shotgun with a stick of dynamite. *''Catch as Cash Can: A Drain on the Economy'' - Scrooge was ready for that as a trapdoor opens from under ground and the one of hands uses a cork plug to plug the bazooka *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - When Captain Colonel squeezes an elephant's trunk while it's blowing. See also *List of stock Goofy sounds Category:Lists Category:Sound Effects